


Wanna Smooch, Bro?

by strawberrylovely



Category: Heith - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, keith is jealous, this is heith i swear it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Hunk was known for giving kisses to the people he cared most about. On the forehead, the cheek, wherever he felt one was needed. He'd done it at the Garrison to Lance and Pidge all the time, and after getting closer to everyone on the ship, he'd give them out freely there as well. It was just something he did, platonically, and they all accepted it. That is, of course, until the day he kissed Lance on the lips in front of everyone.Based on this post I wrote a few days ago: http://strawberrylovely.tumblr.com/post/163994879460/im-in-such-a-hunk-mood-today-what-about-hunk





	Wanna Smooch, Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> i know the summary might sound like Hance but i promise this is Heith <3

Hunk was known for giving kisses to the people he cared most about. On the forehead, the cheek, wherever he felt one was needed. He'd done it at the Garrison to Lance and Pidge all the time, and after getting closer to everyone on the ship, he'd give them out freely there as well. It was just something he did, platonically, and they all accepted it. That is, of course, until the day he kissed Lance on the lips in front of everyone.

Lance had risked his life to help save an innocent alien's life, and in doing so, nearly got himself killed. When they'd all landed back at the castle, Hunk pulled Lance to him and gave him a big smooch right on the lips, happy that he was (barely) still alive. They'd done it in the landing deck where everyone, including Keith, could see. And boy, did that get Keith's blood boiling. Of course, neither of the two boys were really phased by it, as if it was a normal occurrence, but that only made Keith madder.

"Okay, lovebirds, enough with the PDA!" he yelled without thinking.

"Lovebirds?" Lance said, almost offended at the mere thought that what him and his best friend had just done was anything other than platonic.

"PDA? Keith, Hunk kisses everyone. You knew that," Pidge said.

Keith felt hot. He knew he was blushing, both in anger and embarrassment, but he didn't care.

"Not on the lips!"

"Keith, buddy." Oh, how Keith hated hearing Hunk call him 'buddy.' "I promise, I'm just happy Lance is okay. That doesn't- It didn't- I mean, we aren't-"

"Keith, Hunk and I have kissed before. It doesn't mean anything. He's my best friend. A kiss doesn't change that. Hunk's just an affectionate guy. Figured you'd know that by now," came Lance's flippant remark.

That remark brought Keith close to explosion, but he knew if he did, he'd say some stuff he wasn't ready to admit just yet.

"Fine, just. Glad you're safe. Or. Whatever," he grunted out. "Dumbass."

Keith sauntered off to his room. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but seeing Hunk kiss Lance just sent so much anger through him. Or at least, he tried to play it off as anger. He knew what it really was. Jealousy. He could admit that. He was jealous that Hunk kissed Lance. How come Lance gets a kiss on the lips, but no one else does? Is Hunk just playing favorites? That doesn't seem fair. Even if those two _were_ best friends, he and Hunk were pretty close too. Except the most Keith had ever gotten was a kiss on the forehead, which he'd pretended he hadn't wanted at the time. Maybe that's why Hunk had never kissed him like that.

It wasn't Keith's fault for not taking affection very well! And especially in front of other people. That's just embarrassing. But now that he'd seen Hunk and Lance, he knew wanted that affection for himself.

He wanted to kiss Hunk.

Wait.

What the fuck?

Look, he knew he'd had a small crush on the guy, but kissing? That's...He hadn't allowed himself to think of what that meant. But now that he did, all these weird feelings came rushing through him as he realized just how deeply he felt for the yellow paladin. He sat down on his bed and tried to sort through what was going on in his head while everything in him suddenly screamed 'I WANT TO KISS HUNK!'

He didn't have much time to do anything with these thoughts before there was a knock on his door.

"Keith? Buddy? You okay?"

Hunk?! Dammit, no! Why did he have to come now, of all times?

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hunk. Thanks for checking up on me," he tried.

There was a small pause and Keith silently prayed that it meant his friend had left.

"...Can I come in?"

Keith groaned, really not wanting to see the boy he was currently having a gay crisis about, but opened the door anyway.

"Do you need something?" Keith said harsher than he'd intended.

"I just wanted to see what was going on. You seemed pretty upset back there and I just wanted to clear the air."

"Like I said, I'm fine. The air's been cleared. It's all good now."

"Are you sure? You still seem a bit-"

"I'm sure, Hunk!"

Hunk looked surprised at Keith's sudden outburst, and the red paladin immediately felt awful.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just...was surprised to see you kiss Lance, I guess."

"It's okay, Keith. I understand," he nodded. "...Actually, I don't. Uh, why exactly that would surprise you or make you so upset?"

"It didn't make me upset! It just... I-" Keith was stunned. He hadn't been expecting to be asked that. "Uh...I don't. Know? It was a kiss on the mouth, so I guess I expected it to mean something."

"It didn't mean anything, though."

"Well, yeah. I know that _now_."

"I still don't see why that would make you so mad."

"It...didn't."

"It definitely did, Keith."

He was caught. There was no way out of this that didn't mean his complete and utter embarrassment. He took a deep breath and thought out what he was going to say so he wouldn't be impulsive for once in his life.

"I-It made me mad because I... havefeelingsforyou."

So much for thinking about it.

"What?"

"I have feelings. For you." Keith blushed.

Hunk's face was nearly unreadable. Keith could tell he was taken aback, but there was something else percolating through his features.

"Oh. So you were jealous?" Hunk finally asked.

Keith's cheeks worsened. He knew his face matched his lion.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"So does that mean, you want me to kiss _you_ like that?"

What!? No! Abort! Abort!

"Yes."

WHY.

"Do you want me to do it now?"

Say 'no', dammit!

"Y-yes."

FUCK!

Hunk smiled and stepped further into Keith's room. He slowly moved toward the red paladin and put a warm hand on his cheek, bringing his face up so their lips could meet. They both leaned in and Keith nearly exploded for the second time that day. Hunk's lips were soft, plump, and warm, just like the rest of him. The heat radiating off the other boy spread throughout Keith's body. He wanted to live in this moment forever, but somebody had to pilot red, and he wasn't about to let Lance near her again. They pulled apart and Hunk moved back a few inches to give Keith some space. The yellow paladin smiled at him and Keith's heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight.

"Better?" Hunk asked, that golden smile still beaming at Keith.

"Mmhmm," he nodded his head.

Holy shit. Hunk had just kissed him and was still standing there smiling at him and Keith's gay crisis was only getting worse. That is, of course, until Lance's words from earlier echoed in his head. 'Hunk's just an affectionate guy.'

"Uh, so," he started. Might as well get the awkwardness out of the way now. "Was that just another one of your platonic kisses?"

"It doesn't have to be."

What the hell, when had Hunk become so smooth?

"What does that mean?" Keith asked, wanting to make sure he was clear on the whole situation before jumping to conclusions. Funny how Hunk could help make him think rationally.

"It means that if you wanted it to be not-platonic, I'd be cool with that. To be honest, I've been kind of wanting to kiss you for a while. However, I'll admit that I may have been...withholding some affection towards you because I didn't want to be too obvious of my own feelings for you."

"Wait, you have feelings for _me_? Hunk! That's-! What!?" Keith's voice was doing that high pitched thing that he hated, but he didn't care, he was too ecstatic about Hunk's reciprocation.

"Yes, Keith! I'm surprised it wasn't more obvious. I'm pretty sure at least Pidge has figured it out, but I don't know about Lance-"

Keith cut him off, grabbing his face and kissing him again. Hunk wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Keith bit at Hunk's bottom lip and Hunk responded with a moan. When they pulled away this time, Keith was smirking.

"Don't mention that dumbass after you've just kissed me. We both know how jealous I can get."

"Or maybe I _should_ mention him more if _that's_ what it gets me."

Keith smiled and punched Hunk's arm lightly. They stood there and shared a few small laughs between them.

"So, what does this mean?" Hunk asked after a moment. "Are we together, now? Am I not allowed to kiss anyone anymore? Because, I mean, everyone seems to like them and I don't know how easy it would be to just stop altogether, but if you want me to stop, I will."

"No! No, Hunk. I agree, the whole team loves them. And I don't want you to stop. Not that it's my decision anyway. ...But maybe just refrain from kissing Lance on the lips if you can," Keith said with a smirk, only half joking.

"I can do that! We've only done it a few times anyway, so it's not like it would really change anything."

"A few times? When else have you guys kissed?"

"Well, back at the Garrison-"

"Nevermind. I don't wanna know," Keith interjected, already feeling his face rise in temperature.

"Oh. Okay. Um, well, Keith? You never answered my question."

Keith looked at Hunk quizzically.

"Are we together, now?"

"Right. Uh. Do you want to be?"

"Yeah! I mean, only if you want to."

"Yes," Keith said with no hesitation.

"Then we're together," Hunk said, a big smile on his face.

Keith smiled back. He could get used to the whole "affection" thing. As long as it was Hunk giving it, and giving it to mostly him.

He had regretted his outburst at first, the eruption earlier revealing too much of himself. He knew he really needed to work on his impulse control. But he also knew Hunk could help him with that. The yellow paladin was near opposite of him, always thinking things through and trying to keep a level head. Something Keith definitely needed help with. So yeah, he may have initially regretted his outburst. However, in doing so, it not only got him a kiss from Hunk, but also a budding relationship with him as well. Keith realized that maybe sometimes, being impulsive had it's perks.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 7am and i have never written Heith before so please don't kill me if they're completely OOC. feel free to leave me a comment telling me how you think i did! <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
